Daughters of the hidden snow
by Myrvann
Summary: Two girls somehow mangaded to get into the world of naruto. And it's soon to be shoved that this is where they really belong. A war is about to break out, how can the ninjas of konoha keep the village safe? and who's the enimy?


Hello Evetybody!

Well this is my second fanfic. The last one didn't really have a plot, so I decided to make a new one. So, please read and review. And tell me if I'm doing something wrong :D!

xxxxx

Saturday Night. 16.12.06

_Linns POV_

Finaly, after 16 rainy days, the christmas snow had started to fall down, from the usualy gray, but now light sky.

Me (Linn) and one of my best friends had been at my place, just surfing on the net, and beeing bored together. So beeing bored wasn't that boring after all..

After a while she'd asked me to walk her home, and since she's one of my neighbours I said yes. I didn't bother to put on my winter jacket or anything, so I walked out in a pair of green pants, a pink t-skirt and a two meter long scarf. It didn't snow at the moment, but it was almost two cm of the snow that had fallen a couple of hours ago that covered the familiar landscape around us. We made snowballs, and throwed at eachother and laughed. When we reached her door, I hugged her and walked home again.

The whole world was soundless. The onlyt hing I heard was the sound of my own feets, crushing against the snow on the ground.

The good, safe sound that told me I was all alone. (No, nothing is happening! Just keep reading. The story is'nt that predictable)

It truly was a winter wonderland outside now. I stopped a moment, and stood still for half a minut, just breathing in the fresh air that comes when it's snow outside. I was about to walk on when something cought my attention. On the ground, a meter or so, to my left a strange little black thing lied. And it wasn't covered with snow like the rest of the landscape. I streched out my hand to pick it up when I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around, but there was nothing there. Nothing but a footprint in the snow. When I looked closer I could tell it was about my shoe sice, and it wasn't a winter shoe. Cause it was all blank. Someone had actually been there. I shivered and ran against my house, faster than a dog hearing the word "food"!

I told my self I'd go and check it out the next day. When it was light outside, and I had company...

xxx

Next day! Oo..

xxxx

"Linn, you have to wake up. Sandra is on the phone" my little sisters, extremly annoying voice called from my bed room door.. "Just yawn give me the phone" I grouled while reaching out my hand to cath it. But she didn't give it to me. In stead she trowed it at me and hit me right in the left ear.

"What the.. What did you think the hand was for?" I yelled and throwed a random book after her. But I hadn't really waked up yet, so I missed big time and was stucked with hearing my little sisters even more annoying laughter, as she walked to the living room. "that little,," I mumbled before taking the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uhm.. I don't know? You just woke me up!"

"err.. Sorry about that.. Well anyway, I'm coming over to your house in five minutes, bye!"

I heard the beeping sound when someones hanging up, and looked at the phone. "Sandra home 00.30 minuts" the display said. I yawned, and wen't to the bathroom to get some colthes. But i couldn't find any so I wen't down to the washing machine in the bacement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Your POV_

"Hey, Linn you hva to see this!" Sandras voice rang through the house, as she entered the front door. Linn barely heard her, and started looking for something to wear.. "LINN, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE, BEFORE I COME DOWN, WITH SNOW" Sandra shouted down the stairs. And seconds after, a tierd Linn was standing in the dorway wearing a pyjamas (she didn't find anything xD) , and a tierd look on her face. "what?" she yawned.

"Come, I have to show you something!" The gaze Linn sent told Sandra, that she didn't care for jokes or anything at the moment. "Can't it wait?" she said while reaching for a hairbrush.

Sandra shoked her head, and grabbed Linns left arm. "Just come!"  
Somehow she managed to throw Linn out in the snow, with the scarf from last night, a blue winter jacket and some slippers.

"Eyh! What the.. why did you do that? it's freezing out here" Linn yelled while making a fist. "You're lazy, and whitout my help, you'd never get out! So just put on whatever I throwed at you and follow me!" Sandra replied in a "know - it - all" tone

From experience Linn knew that arguing with Sandra when she was exited, never worked. So she put on the long scarf, the blue winter jacket, the slippers and jogged up to Sandras side.

"I feel ridicilous" Linn pouted. Sandra gave her a quick look before she replied. "Congratulations, you look ridiciolus too.."

Linn snorted, and decided to stay silent.

a couple of minuts later

"look, there it is!!" Sandra yelled, while pointing at something in the middle of the road in front of them. (No, this is not a high way or something. It's a shortcut way, that's big enough to run a bike on.)

Linn froze, and started at the object. "oh my god" she said low and turned against Sandra. "is that a.. yes it is.. you.. slept so well.. " Linn wasn't making any sense at all .She was just standing there, looking from Sandra to the object, and back again.

"Sandra.." She started. Her left eye were twiching, and I'm telling you.. That's not a good sign! "You.. YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?" she yelled on the top of her lungs, while pointing at the object.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR A FRIGGIN TOILET!?!???"

xxxxxx

DUN DUN! Yes, it's a toilet! xD

xxxxx

Sandra just stood there, and tried to look as inocent as she possibly could. She could see that Linn was shaking with anger, or possibly of coldness. (it's snow outside and I think it's about november) Sandra coosed to belive it was out of cold.

"Well, I thought it was pretty wierd.. I mean.. Who the hell would set a toilet here?"

Linn walked up to the toilet, still looking mad. "How did they get it here anyway?"

"EXACTLY!! That's the famouse one zillion, billion dollar question" Sandra shouted, while waiwing her arms.

"Is there something inside it?" Linn asked again. Sandra looked over to the toilet. "How should I know?"

"Uhm.. You're the one that found this stupid toilet.. "

"can't you open it and take a look then?"

"No.. You can!"

"you.."

"you!"

"you"

"both?"

"sure.."

Both the girls reached out for the seat. "On three" Linn said. Sandra nodded.

"one" Linn started

"two" two Sandra continued.

"th-"

Wait.. Can I say two AND three?" Sandra was trying her best to give a dear look. "sure" Linn replied.

"Great! Let's start over!"

Linn: One

Sandra: Two

Sandra: THREE

Both girls lifted the top, not knowing what to expect. And what they was, definitly wasn't what they would want it to bee.

"Man, this is kinda disapointing" Linn sniffed. (she's not cryong, she just has a cold)

sandra nodded, and leaned against the highest part of the toilet. "Just half a cirarette, and a empty beer can" Sandra said, looking down.

After five minuts of silence. "Linn, I'm hungry.. Let's go to your place and get some food!" Sandra said. "Why my place?" Linn questioned. "Because you got noodels" Sandr asaid happily. Linn nodded, and reached out a hand to get sandra to help her up. Somewhere, in the process of helping Linn up, sandra managed to push down the flush button. And in the second she did that, a flush sound could be heard, coming from the toilet. Both girls looked in the direction of the toilet. 

"Aaah, Linn, the toilet is eating me!!" sandra shouted. And haven't you seen. Sandra,s arm were cought in the toilet. Linn emidiently tried to help her up, but she ended up getting stuck she too. "this is pathetic!" She shoutet. Sandra nodded, while trying to get her hand free.

But she couldn't. And neither could Linn. A big white light came, and they were actually sucked down the toilet.

xxx

_Linns POV_

If I've ever laughed at those who claims that toilets eat people, I regret it now! Cause I do belive them!

It felt lik I were in a rollercoaster, where everything were white. When I looked to my side, I could see sandra a couple of meters to my left. Wait.. a couple of meeters? Toilets ain't that big! Are they? I tried to yell out, but all that happend were tht I felt a hit on my head, and everything went dark.

xxx

_Sandras POV_

I saw that Linn were sleeping or something, and I tried to reach out to her. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get off the spot. The moment after, I felt something hitting my head, and everything wen't dark.

xxx

_Your POV._

Two girls were lying in two white beds. One of them brown haired, and the other were blond.

An old man were standing in the little space, that separeted the two beds. He wored a white and red dress look alike outfilt, and on the head he had a big hat.

This man was saurotobi, the current hokage of Konoha. And theese two girls, who used to be known as Linn and sandra. Werre Cinatsu and Akane. Daughters of the snow countrys fedual lord.

Xxxxxxx

Hello there!! Ok, I know this is a little wierd, but trust me. I got the whole plot written down. In the next chapter I'll tell about who they are, and where the ninjas of konoha comes in.

Please review !


End file.
